


The Arena Battle

by Whispers_in_the_Shadow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I wrote this about my character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_in_the_Shadow/pseuds/Whispers_in_the_Shadow





	The Arena Battle

The crowd was roaring. They had whipped up a frenzy. One of her two opponents just stood shocked, amazed, scared or maybe all at once. His partner’s head just rolled off, he hadn’t even seen the attack. She stared back at the remaining fighter. A blood craze boiled inside her. This was her life now... this is what she loved.

“... the glory, the death…” a voice was saying. The commentator of the fight. 

In her bloodlust she could hardly make out the words but it didn’t matter. She readied her blade again, leaning in for the pounce when the giant portcullis screeched open and five more fighters entered the arena. 

“More fighters more fun,” she thought. 

They tried to pin her down by circling her in. As the first man carrying a long pike lunged forward, she twirled to the side. Dancing again... always dancing... she spun right past his pike and right into him. He braced himself for the impact, convinced she couldn’t strike him with her sword but nothing came. She had vanished. A piercing pain in his lower back caused him to fall to his knees, unsure of what had just happened. When he turned to lift his buckler in defence, he felt a boot kick him squarely in the face and all went black.

She used his face as leverage to jump up in the air and landed behind her next opponent. A big, surly looking man with a menacing looking two-handed hammer in his hands. Without a moment's notice he swung his hammer, aiming for her head. She slid downwards using her sword for protection. The thin, elegant blade shattered upon impact, luckily diverting the swing of the hammer away from her, yet leaving her completely defenceless. She rolled between his legs, dropping the useless grip and tried to gain distance between her and her large adversary. An arrow flew at her, biting into her shoulder. Blood ran down her left arm as the next opponent closed in on her. 

She was surrounded; the hammer wielding giant behind her, a dagger wielding lalafel in front of her and arrows flying left and right.. and she loved it... every moment...  
She pulled a dagger from her boot and deftly flung it at the nearby archer, hitting him squarely in the chest. One down, she thought. She broke off the arrow, clenching her jaw at the searing pain. 

“I’ve felt worse,” she thought stoically, pushing the pain away as the other four moved in for their next attack. 

Wielding only her dagger she took the initiative and charged the large man ignoring the other three. As long as she was close to one of them the black mage in the back couldn’t wield her magic. The man with the sword and shield was her least problem and the lalalfel was too far away. As she sprang at the hulking man he swung his hammer using the broad side of the head to smack at her wounded arm. The pain surged through her, making her lose balance and sending her flying. She lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. The large man laughed out loud in triumph lifting his hammer for the final blow. She forced herself through the pain and kicked him in the groin, forcing him to his knees. The two men winced at the sight and the mage chuckled, she never really liked the brute to begin with. Faith looked down at the heap of a man and grabbed his hammer. Using one hand she smashed his head dropping the hammer. She was now truly defenceless. Her shattered arm, her dagger too far away, hardly any stamina left and worst of all the two men had started to back away as their mage partner started casting a gigantic fireball. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The crowd had grown quiet. The arena workers were carrying out the wounded gladiators. The archer had barely made it with his life. The dagger wound would surely leave a scar he could brag about. The large Roegadyn, still dazed by his own hammer, would live with a few teeth less than before. The Mage had lost an arm. Her career as a mage gladiator was in jeopardy. The rest had only a few scratches and bruises. 

Faith was lying in the infirmary resting her arm in a cast while a conjurer used a soothing healing spell to calm her burned and bruised arm. She had made it. She had survived somehow. And what's more, she had won. If not for the decapitated body of one of her opponents she would have felt the full brunt of the fire spell. Instead her already wounded arm had been slightly burned. She would be out of commission for a while but the winnings for this fight would keep her going for that time.

“Can you believe it!? She took them down even though she should have died. How she used the shield as a weapon... amazing!” said one. 

“and then making them both charge at her in order to disarm them. Wow!” Said another.

“Poor Prynwell, she lost her arm...” said the third. 

The young gladiators outside were in awe at her performance, chattering away about the end of her battle. 

“Fanboys...” she thought as she turned her head to the other side and closed her eyes. A tiny smile crept along her lips and she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
